1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a sprinkler, and more particularly to a sprinkler structure comprising an auxiliary flow control valve, two handles, and a nozzle head adjustable in sprinkling direction.
2. Description of Related Art
A sprinkler structure of the prior art comprises a long tubular handle, a flow control device, and a nozzle head. The prior art sprinkler structure is not well received by the consumer in view of the fact that it can not be easily used and controlled.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a sprinkler structure which can be easily used and controlled with both hands.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a sprinkler structure comprising an auxiliary flow control valve to enhance the function of sprinkling.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a sprinkler structure comprising two handles, one of which can be rotated to adjust the direction in which the sprinkler structure sprinkles.
It is still another objective of the present invention to provided a sprinkler structure comprising a nozzle head which is adjustable in sprinkling angle.